Lost
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: What happens when Hotch loses the woman he loves for a second time? Can the team find Emily Prentiss in time, or will she pay for a crime she never commited. Rated T for langauge. This is going to be several chapters long.
1. So it begins

**So I decided to try my hand at some Hotch/Prentiss writing again. Then I decided I wanted to write a case. So I came up with this. This story takes place sometime during season seven, but I'm not really sure where. If you NEED to know, you can pretend it was after "Hope". I think Jack's age is right, or maybe it's eight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM :(**

"What happened?" Was the first question that came to mind. Emily laid perfectly still, not daring to move. She could feed the draw string around her neck. Very little light crept through whatever was over her head. She could barely make out threads, so she concluded it was some kind of sack. A hole had been cut out near her nose and was taped to her face. She decided the reason for that was to keep her from seeing.

"Think, Prentiss," She thought, trying to decided what to do. A twitch of her legs and arms revealed that both were tied together. She knew better than to move though; Whoever had her was obviously waiting on her to wake up. Emily inwardly sighed as she remembered what had happened:

"_Hey there buddy," Emily smiled as she opened the door, greeted by the black cat that leapt onto the table. "Easy there," She laughed, catching the vase he knocked over. "You must be hungry, I'm running a little late…and I am talking to a cat." She rolled her eyes, dropping her bag in her room before going into the kitchen. She pulled down his food and filled his bowl, earning a pleased meow._

"_I have to go get ready. Behave yourself," She scratched between his ears before returning to her bedroom. She was meeting with someone soon and needed to get ready, or she would be late. Just as she entered her bedroom, she heard the front door creak. Her hand instinctively dropped to her gun, but that was inside her bag. Before she could reach it, a dark figure grabbed her from behind- After that, nothing._

"You'd think I'd remember to keep it on," She chided herself. Would she ever learn? "Hotch," Was the second thing that she really focused on. She had a chance now. She had been planning to go over to Hotch's and eat with him and Jack, like she usually did. Despite Strauss' complaining and attempts of sabotage, the two had been going out for nearly half a year.

Emily relaxed a bit, knowing Hotch had been expecting her. That was her life line. She knew he would become alarmed and come looking for her, especially after the whole Doyle incident. Her team just happened to be her best friends. And her best friends just happened to be a team of the best profilers the BAU could find. And now her life was in that team's hands; in the hands of her friends and family.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Daddy, what's wrong?" The seven year old frowned at his father, who was pacing. "Why isn't Emmy here?"

"I don't know Jack," He sighed, dialing her number for the tenth time. "She isn't answering her cell phone either."

"Can we go get her?" The little boy sighed in concern for the woman. She had become like his mother. He was distraught when she had "died," and didn't want to lose her again.

"I think we should go check it out….Hey, Morgan," He said as he dialed the other man's number.

"Hey Hotch, what's up?" Some movie played in the background, then went silent after a few moments.

"Can you meet me at Emily's apartment?" He lived very close to her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up man?" Morgan frowned.

"I'm not sure yet. She was supposed to come over for dinner nearly an hour ago."

"Have you tried calling?"

Hotch heard the man's truck start in the background. "Yeah, Ten times."

"Uh oh. Should I call everyone else?"

"No, not yet. No need to panick anyone," He said as he grabbed his keys, motioning for Jack to come on.

"Alright. I'll see you there."

Hotch pulled into the parking lot right behind Morgan. Jack sat in the front seat, his arms crossed and his forehead creased in concern. They got out, going to stand beside Morgan.

"Let's go. Jack, stay behind us." Hotch ordered his son.

"Alright," He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, watching the two men creep up the stairs.

When they arrived at Emily's door, Hotch knocked hard, then waited. Nothing came from inside, so he knocked again. "Emily?"

"Prentiss, you in there?" Morgan called. Sergio let out a mournful meow, but no other sound was heard.

"Damn," Hotch frowned as he tried to door knob; it turned with ease. He pulled out his gun, Morgan following suit.

"Jack, stay right there and DO NOT move."

"Ok." He went to stand against the wall, eyes wide.

Morgan cursed as they entered the apartment; Bloody paw prints covered the hallway leading to Prentiss' bedroom. Blood was smeared on the wall near her bed and little drops covered the floor. Emily bag was dumped upside down, her gun near the wall. Sergio meowed again, looking around for his owner.

"We need to call everyone, now."

"Alright." Morgan had never heard the man sound more distraught, not even when Haley had died.

"I'm going to drop Jack off at Jessica's."

"See if she'll watch Henry. JJ won't be able too."

"I keep forgetting Will finally moved out."

"Ass hole," Morgan grumbled. Not only had he cheated on JJ, he had demanded to keep living there. Morgan had had a talk with him, then he decided it was time to go. "Poor kid. Henry doesn't really understand."

"Alright…Hey, Jessica. I know it's kind of last minute, but can you watch Jack and Henry?...Yeah, JJ's little boy. No, they haven't ate, or at least Jack hasn't. Yeah, they get along. Thanks." He hung up, walking into the hallway. "Jack?"

"Where's Emily?"

"We are going to drop you off at Jessica's," He avoided the question. "Henry is going to spend the night with you."

"Dad, where is Emmy at?" He asked again.

"I don't know. But we are going to find her."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"I have good news and bad news," Garcia announced as she entered the conference room, looking as frazzled as the rest of them. Hotch was pacing relentlessy on the far side of the room, Rossi's eyes following him. JJ was pouring over the lists of people that might have had a bone to pick with Emily. Reid was studying the pictures of the room and the mess, trying to make some sort of sense out of it. Morgan was going over the phone records that Garcia kept sending him, trying to pick out matching numbers.

"What is it?" Hotch spun around, looking far more serious than usual.

"The blood test came back."

"And?" JJ propped herself up on her elbow, leaning forward.

"It's not Emily's."

"Bad news then?"

"It's no one in our data bases. The guy doesn't have a criminal record."

"At least it's not Emily's. I think I might've figured out how it go there," Spencer commented, striding across the room with several pictures. "See how the vase is shattered in a circle? I think she might have cracked it over the guy's head, then shoved him. The blood splatter would comply with that theory too."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Prentiss is a fighter," Rossi commented.

"Other than that, we really don't have anything to go on."

"Except a bloody footprint," Reid suddenly commented. "Look," He pointed to one picture. "On the edge of the rug. We need to get back over there."

"What if she…"

"Don't Hotch. You'll just torture yourself," Rossi cut him off.

"I know," He took a deep breath. Could they find her in time?

**This was going to be a one shot, but I think it is going to be a few chapters long. Probably four or five. Let me know what you think. I'll post chapter 2 soon **


	2. Studying your enemies

**So I decided to change my ideas up a bit. Another shorter chapter, but they are easier to follow that way.**

Emily groaned and she blinked herself awake as rough hands jerked her up, lying her against the wall. She groaned when her legs were cut loose, feeling the blood rush to where it was needed. The bag was ripped from her head and sunlight blinded her momentarily.

"Emily Prentiss," It wasn't a question. The two words were full of hate and confusion.

She blinked again, focusing on the startling sight in front of her. A teenager stood in front of her, his blue eyes cold. He had blond hair, a little darker than JJ's, and was very tall. He looked like your normal school athlete, but the scar across his jaw ruined the image. She held his gaze, not willing to back down.

"So we meet again," He mused.

"Have we met before?" She frowned.

"Yes, we have. Maybe you need a refresher course."

"Maybe you need a reality check. You just kidnapped a federal agent."

"Blah blah blah. Heard it all before. They won't catch me. I learned from the best." He cracked his knuckles before turning back to her. "So you are the famous Emily Prentiss."

"I think we've established that," She rolled her eyes. "And you are?"

He laughed, shaking his head before looking at her thoughtfuly. "How did _you _catch _him?"_

"Excuse me?"

"My father. How in the hell did you catch him? Well, killed him, actually, but it doesn't matter. How?"

"Who was your father."

"Like you don't know."

"Kid, you've got some serious problems." She probably shouldn't have ran her mouth, but she was already fed up with the situation. Just after the Doyle incident died down, something like this happened. Would she ever get to live a normal life?

"Really? What gave it away?" He sneered. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"No." She frowned.

"I am James Blackwood."

"I don't know any Blackwood's. You are obviously confused."

"That's my mother's name, you idiot. My father never married her. I was a mistake."

"I still don't understand," She scanned the room, trying to figure a way out.

"Foyet."

Emily's head snapped around, her eyes locking on him. George Foyet was dead. She had seen his dead body. The kid looked nothing like him. Were they about to deal with a copy cat?

"George Foyet was my father."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hotch!" Came Morgan's cry from inside the apartment. Hotch ran in, JJ on his heels.

"What?"

"Man, this is bad." He dug underneath the bed and pulled out a black mask. The same mask George Foyet had once worn.

"He is dead. There is no way-" JJ began.

"We know it's not Foyet. Do we have a copycat killer?"

"Someone trying to take revenge?"

"But who? No one cared about him."

"He lived so many different lives, it could be anyone who knew him. This is bad. Very bad." JJ frowned.

Hotch stared at the mask that he held in his hands, feeling like he was going to be sick. Was the same man going to be the reason he lost two people he loved? And it was his fault. Or at least Haley's death had been. If he lost Emily, he wasn't sure how he could go on.

"Garcia, it's JJ."

"What's up?" She sounded like she hadn't slept since the case started.

"We need to look at George Foyet again. Now that we know the names he was using, find out anyone he visited more than once. Anyone he might have sent money, letters, emails, IM's too. We need it all."

"Why Foyet?" She said it, a sinking feeling in her gut.

"His mask was lying in Emily's apartment."

"Oh my god. Um, give me twenty minutes. Or less. Oh, um," She hung up, typing away frantically.

JJ sighed, running a hand through her hair. She wondered where Emily was and what she was doing. Was she alive? Or was it too late for one of her best friends?"  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Get up," James ordered, yanking Prentiss to her feet. She glared at him, wishing her hands weren't tied. The kid had a knife on his belt, but as pissed as she was, she could knock the hell out of him in one swing. "We are going to eat, before mom gets home."

"Your mother knows?" She was disgusted. How could a mother allow her child to be a monster?

"Of course she does. She wouldn't tell anyone though. She's afraid of me." The laugh he let out was far from innocent; it reflected his demonic self.

He led her into the kitchen and shoved her into a chair. She winced as her hip hit the side, but she quickly regained her composure, fixing her glare on the kid. He grabbed a bowl, pouring some cheerios in it, which striked Emily as ironic. Her situation was far from cheery.

"Eat up," He smirked, adding milk.

"I'm not hungry," She lied. She refused to play into his fantasies.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, checking his phone for messages, chuckling to himself. If she could just get ahold of that phone.

"James?" Called a scared, aphrensive voice from the living room.

"In the kitchen, mom." He pulled out his knife, digging lines in the table.

"Emily Prentiss, Susan Blackwood. The brats name is Kyle," He rolled his eyes as a younger boy cowered behind his mother. "Come here punk."

"Don't hurt him," Susan's voice was pleading instead of firm.

"He hasn't given me a reason to. Yet." He sneered, spinning the kid around. He had dark brown eyes and blond hair. Emily decided he couldn't have been much older than Jack. "Now Kyle. Why don't you show Ms. Smart Ass what happens when we don't behave."

"I don't wanna."

"What was that?" He turned back to the kid.

"Nothing," He mumbled, bulling his shirt off.

Emily's rage was fueled as she eyed the child's back. It was covered in bruises a few days old, but scars were on his back where it had been laid open, either by fist or knife. She turned her glare back to James, biting her tongue. She didn't want to say anything that would put the boy or his mother in danger. She then understood something:

The mom had no power over her oldest son. Not while the safety of the littler boy was a question. If she did anything, it was taken out on her son. Emily had a feeling the mother felt the same way she did; it hurt worse watching a child in pain rather than yourself.

"Good boy. Now go upstairs and play," He rolled his eyes, throwing the shirt in Kyle's face.

"Yes James." He scurried off.

"Susan, I am going out," He grabbed the keys from her hand. "Watch her. And don't try anything. Or I will kill them both," He warned Emily. "Tata for now," He smirked before leaving the house.

"I'm so sorry," Susan clamped a hand over her mouth, looking at Emily like she was a ghost.

"I understand," She said softly. "I'm Emily."

"I know…You, killed him, didn't you? You stopped that monster?"

"No. I didn't. I was just working the case. Your son is confused."

"That is not my little boy. That is a monster," She said defiantly. "He changed so much when his father died. He said he wanted to be just like him. He was ten then. Kyle was born seven years ago and after that, there was nothing I could do to stop him. Nothing."

"Mommy?" Came a small voice from the stairs.

"Come here, Kyle."

The little boy padded into the kitchen, hugging his mother's legs. Emily sighed, trying to jerk her hands free. "This is Ms. Emily. Be nice to her, ok?"

"Why is James so mean?" The boy frowned.

"He just is. Just don't make him mad, please?" She pleaded with her son.

"I won't."

"Find a way to help us, please." Was the last thing Susan said before leaving Emily to sit alone in the kitchen.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Foyet knew quite a few creepy crawlers," Garcia announced as she entered the bullpen. "Most of the names that kept coming up, well, they are cooling their heels in prision. There are only two who aren't, as well as woman named Susan Blackwood. But here is the thing: Seven years ago, she fell off the face of the earth. This woman has no record. The other two men are Ryan Halters and Josh Hammons."

"JJ, Reid, take Halters. Morgan, Pren-…Rossi, go with Morgan and check out Hammons. I'll stay behind and help Garcia dig. Susan Blackwood can't just disappear."

.

.

"Find anything yet?" Hotch asked, standing behind Garcia.

"Not yet. She has two sons, James and Kyle. She disappeared two days after she was released from the hospital, Kyle was a week old."

"Why? Foyet was dead by then. So why leave then? Who is their father?"

"Kyle's father is a…Rex Plots. He is dead. Stabbed to death. His murder was never solved."

"When was he stabbed to death?"

"Two thousand nine… The day after Foyet was killed."

"Why is he so obsessed with Foyet?"

"Role model? Inspiration? Who knows what the creepers think." She continued typing away, looking for information on Susan. "If we can just find her, I have a feeling we will find Prentiss."

"Then find her, Garcia."

"I will."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

**So I am totally winging it now. But it seems to be working out. Might rewrite this chapter later if I don't like it. Let me know if I should keep it or not. Chapter 3 is already wrote for the most part; It was part of chapter 2, but I decided to break it up. This case is about to take a turn!**


	3. A child left behind

**So here is chapter 3. This takes place two days later, after Garcia and Hotch's conversation. Either this chapter or the next will contain a character death, just depends on how long I want to make this chapter. Who dies? Guess you'll have to find out:O**

**Two Days Later:**

"I'm going to school. See ya." James had cleaned the blood off himself and changed into his uniform. A backpack hung from his shoulder and he looked smug. "Want me to drop the brat off?"

"No, he has a fever."

"Aw, poor kid. Maybe he will die off," He laughed at his sick joke. "Goodbye, everyone."

Susan ran over to Emily as soon as the door shut, grabbing a towel. "Are you alright?"

"Trust me, I've had worse." She pressed the towel against her bleeding nose. James had taken to hitting her on a regular basis, but she didn't really care. It kept his focus off the little boy, who was a totally different kid when his brother wasn't around.

"Here," Kyle walked over, holding out a stuffed toy. It was a lion that wore a cheeky smile. "He makes me feel better, when I am scared."

"Thanks," Emily managed to smile at him, sitting the toy in her lap.

"Here," Susan managed to yank the bonds off her hands. "I'll put them back on later, before he gets home. I just can't let you go."

"I know, Don't worry. I have an idea. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes…But he checks my calls and messages online."

"Alright, perfect. Who do you call on a regular basis?"

"Um, just work. And Kyle's school."

"What school?"

She rattled off the name absently as she went to throw the towel in the trash.

"That's Jack's school!"

"Excuse me?"

"My, um, boyfriends son." 'How weird does that sound?' She mentally rolled her eyes. "Can you call them?"

"I would have too. To tell them Kyle won't be coming in. Except James won't let us use our names. I am Rosie Conners, Kyle goes by Brandon Sheps."

"I know a Jack," Kyle titled his head. "He eats lunch with me sometimes. His dad is a cop. He knows what my real name is though. We are friends."

"Thank God for small worlds," Emily almost laughed out loud in glee. "Alright, call the school, then give me the phone. We have to go about this very carefully."

"Alright." She did as she was told, handing Emily the phone.

"Hi, this is Jennifer Jareau, I work with Aaron Hotchner. Can I speak with Jack please?" She knew people were looking for her. There was no reason to stir up a bunch of commotion.

"One moment," Came the reply. Emily waited patiently, putting the phone on speaker so she could lean against the wall.

"Hello?" A childs voice answered and Emily took a deep breath. Her life was now in the hands of a seven year old.

"Ms. JJ?" Jack wrinkled his nose, wondering why she was calling.

"No, honey. It's Emily."

"Emmy!" His face lit up. "Where are you! Everyone's been looking for you!"

"I know. I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" He frowned and the secretary peered at him.

"I need you to get a message to your dad, ok?"

"Alright."

"Can you remember this name?"

"Uh huh. "

"Brandon Sheps."

"Kyle? My friend Kyle? How do ya know him?"

"I'll explain later. Just tell him that name, ok? That's how they can find me."

"Alright. Are you ok, Emmy?"

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Ok. I love you," He sighed, wondering where she was.

"I love you too Jack. Now hurry, go tell you fat-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A male's voice screamed in the background and the line went dead.

"What the?" The secretary frowned, grabbing the phone. "Hello? Hello?"

"I need to call my daddy! Quick!" Jack insisted.

"Why?"

"Because Emmy's in trouble! Let me do it!" He looked up at her, his brown eyes full of excitement.

"Alright, here." She looked up Aaron Hotchners number before dialing it. "Mr. Hotchner?" She put it on speaker so the boy could talk to him easier.

"This is him. Can I help you?"

"Your son just received a phone call from a Jennifer Jareau and now he is rambling on about a woman named Emmy?"

"That is impossible, she is sitting right beside me."

"Daddy! It was Emmy! She said she's in trouble!" Jack yelled.

"Slow down, Jack. What happened?"

"She said to tell you Brandon Sheps. He is my friend. But his real name is Kyle," Jack wrinkled his nose. "Daddy, We have to help Emmy!"

"I know that, take it easy…JJ is coming to pick you up. Is Kyle in school?"

"No. Daddy, someone yelled at Emily. You gotta hurry."

"I will Jack. Do not leave the office. Understand?"

"Yeah. Can you find her?"

"We will find her. I promise."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Garcia, I have a name. He goes to Jack's school. Brandon Sheps. His real name is Kyle."

"I'm willing to bet my paycheck his last name is Blackwood," She went to work, typing away. "Brandon Sheps: Mother is Rosie Conners. Has a brother named Alan Sheps, who goes to a local high school. There is no dad in the picture. They've always moved here, but there is no last known address, only a current one. Almost sounds like witness protection."

"Daddy!" Jack ran in, tackling Hotch's legs.

"Jack," He picked the boy up before sitting him on the table. "Is there anything else you can tell us about Brandon."

"His real name is Kyle, um, his brother is really really mean. He hurts him."

"What's his brother's name?"

"James, I think. Or Alan. I don't remember."

"Alright. Do you know why Kyle wasn't in school today?"

"He said he was sick yesterday."

"Alright. Garcia, send that address to our phones. We need to move, now. James know she called us. She's running out of time."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Stop it!" Emily struggled against her ties as James hit Kyle again. The little boy was crying, a new whelp forming on his back.

"Shut up! I told you NOT to call ANYONE!" James screamed as his mother, shoving her against the wall. She yelped and fell, landing on her back.

"Leave them alone, it was my fault," Emily insisted.

"Oh, shut up bitch. No one asked you what you thought," He hit the kid again. Emily gritted her teeth before lashing out with her legs as the ropes popped. Susan hadn't tied her hands very good, so she was able to pull free. She rushed the kid, knocking his over.

"Run!" She shouted at Kyle and Susan.

"Damnit!" James rolled over just in time to meet Emily's fist. He felt his lip split open and blood poured down his chin. "Get off me!"

"No," She struggled with the nearly full grown man, letting her rage fuel her strength.

The door opened and Kyle ran outside, yelling for help. Susan ran over, trying to pull her son off Emily. "Leave her alone."

"GET OFF ME!" He demanded, yanking his knife out and shoving it in her midsection. Susan screamed before slumping against the wall.

"Susan!" Emily fought harder, twisting his wrist so the knife clattered to the floor. She kicked it away and the fight continued as she took multiple hits.

Sirens finally sounded outside the house, but James wasn't done. He knocked Emily against the wall before grabbing the knife, running at her. He was about to reach her when someone jumped on him, knocking him sideways.

"Hotch," Emily let out a sigh of relief. He wrestled the boy to the ground, cuffing him within a few seconds.

"Not so easy to hit a man, is it?" Hotch glared at him, yanking him to his feet.

"Hotch, we need a ambulance!" She ran over to Susan, ignoring her own wounds.

"Too late," She coughed, spitting up blood. "Kyle…Take care of my baby."

"Mommy," The seven year old ran over, crouching beside her. "Don't leave mommy."

"Behave yourself," She managed a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you mommy, don't go."

JJ walked in, lying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Reid stood behind her, his eyes wide with shock. Rossi dipped his head and Morgan sighed. Hotch turned to Emily and pulled her against his chest. The team stood around the dead body of Susan Blackwood as her son cried out for a mother that would never return.

**So I totally winged the end. I thought it turned out ok. Chapter 4 will be up soon, I already know where I am going with it. What will happen to poor little Kyle?**


End file.
